


告别

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 最后的告别
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	告别

比尔博借口要出去待会儿的时候，巴林看了他一眼，但什么都没说，只是继续转头同丹恩商议起了伤员的安置工作。死亡的战士太多，而且跟半兽人与精灵混杂在一起，他们无法统一埋葬，只能尽量把认得出来的同胞带回来安葬，其余的，如果精灵不打算管的话，就只能堆在一起一把火烧掉。

那样骇人的战争，最后只余数十个无名土丘和一捧消逝在风中的尘灰。

而索林不会是其中的任何一个。国王会得到最高等级的葬礼，他的遗体要接受所有人的瞻仰，兽咬剑和孤山之心会伴着他一起被放进棺木，埋进王族的墓园。

可是这些对于一个死人又有什么用呢。

比尔博眨眨眼，在泪水滚出来之前迅速地戴上戒指，进入只有他一个人的虚空。

至少，对他还是有用的——让他不用那么快的跟索林永别，让他想起矮人国王时能想到一个确切的地点，上面竖着一块记录毕生成就的石碑，而不是荒野中的一个土包或是一抔灰烬。

比尔博唾弃会为这种特权感到庆幸的自己。

至少他还有机会跟他彻底地告别——他悄悄从守卫身边溜过，进入空无一人的灵堂，明亮的蜡烛在他身后投下淡淡的阴影。

阴影在地面缓慢地移动，攀上了最中央的平台。

摘下戒指后看到的国王似乎与戴着戒指时看到的没有太大区别，也或许是悲痛正在夺走他世界中的颜色。但随他们去吧，他已经看不到那双蓝色的眼睛了。比尔博小心地跪坐在索林身旁，垂着头看着紧闭的眼睑。他们覆盖着的，是世上最漂亮的眼睛，蓝得就像将晚时的天光，它们有时会伴着冷冽的晚风，却也藏着最深的夜。夜晚温柔的时候，会挂上漫天的星星。

而现在夜的帷幕永远拉上了，他从有关星星的幻想中退出来，只看到国王安静的脸庞。他多像在睡觉啊。比尔博伸出手，轻轻地碰了一下国王的脸。远征途中他很少看到国王睡着的样子。他似乎总是警醒的，只要有一点异样的响动他就会警惕地睁开眼抓紧兽咬，仅有几回看到他睡着的时候，眉头也总是皱的紧紧的，像一座小小的山壑。

但他的额头终于平整了，山壑已经变成了平原，他可以永远休息了。

比尔博咬紧嘴唇，反复轻抚着手指下冰冷的皮肤，他不能哭，不能在离索林这么近的时候。霍比特人的习惯里，如果家里有人去世，他们要举办宴席，唱起歌谣，让亡魂伴着欢快的音乐和食物的香气离开。他无法举办宴席，但他也许可以为国王唱一支歌。

他想起矮人们在他的壁炉前的唱的那一首歌。那时他缩在椅子里，害怕又着迷地看着这群不速之客拨弄起他们的乐器，他记得国王熟练地弹奏竖琴的样子，他的手指在琴弦上灵巧的跳动，就像世上最美的舞蹈，清澈的音符就从舞者的脚下流出，在小小的客厅里汇成一条河流，绕着比尔博的座椅缓缓流动。然后，国王的声音加入了河流，唱起了一支比尔博之前从未听过此后也从未忘记的歌谣，于是河水漫了起来，没过了比尔博的头顶，几乎要将他溺死在里面。

他打算唱这首歌，让他们的相遇有始有终。

为了不惊动守卫，比尔博俯下身，凑到国王耳边，低低地开口唱了起来。

“Far over the mistymountains cold……”

无数的画面在他眼前掠过，他想起暴雨中的石巨人，他滑落山崖，然后一只温暖的大手抓住了他。暴雨仿佛下到了现在，浇在他的脸上，滑进索林的头发。他想他大概唱的很糟糕，因为他不得不停下数次，缓一缓几乎被鼻音完全堵住的声带。亡魂是不能听到哭声的，他狠狠地掐着自己，他们会因此而流连，不能及时离开。

可是拜托，别离开我。

带着泪水的唇印在冰冷的额头上，然后移向同样冰冷的嘴唇。

第一次，也是最后一次。

比尔博的心尖锐地疼痛起来，他不得不伸手死死地攥住他的胸口，然后他抓到了一个硬硬的东西。这个小东西仿佛是他疼痛的源头。当比尔博将它拿出来时，他的胸口仿佛空洞了一大块，再也感受不到任何疼痛。

“记得它吗，这是一个承诺。”他看着国王的脸低声说道，种子在他手心安静地躺着，像一个还未开始的梦境，“但我办不到。它太疼了，我办不到。”国王的双手捧着阿肯宝石，但比尔博还是把种子顺着缝隙塞进国王的手心。“带着它，求求你，带它离开。”他有些神经质地重复着，又控制不住地去亲吻沉眠的国王，直到酸软的双膝再也无法支撑他沉重的躯体。

“Farewell, my king.”

明天国王就要下葬了，不可能再有什么奇迹了。

他彻底地告别了自己的幻想。

-THE END-


End file.
